


When Dean Was Young

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are in a relationship and haven't told anyone. When Bobby finds out, he reacts badly, and Dean is even more worried about coming out to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dean Was Young

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters; I'm just borrowing them.

When Dean was young, he always heard his dad pointing out “those queers” and “faggots” as they travelled across the country hunting. John was insistent that his sons would be real men not—as he called them—“limp-wristed poofs”. John made it clear to Dean that any sign he might be attracted to other men would mean that Dean would immediately be disowned and left to fend for himself. So Dean just ignored or repressed any desires he felt for men growing up. He had always preferred women anyways, so it became second nature to focus exclusively on the women.

Then Cas came along, and everything changed. Dean didn’t want to—couldn’t—ignore his feelings any longer. He tried for a long time, but he had been alone far too long. Cas made Dean feel right and whole, made him happy, for the first time since Ben and Lisa, and even then his happiness had been blighted by the loss of Sammy. It wasn’t even about the sex, which was great. Dean just enjoyed being in the same room as Cas, the smiles they shared, the heat of his body nearby. But he didn’t know how to tell Sam and Bobby.

Dean couldn’t take it any longer. He had stayed up most of the night wondering how to talk to Bobby and Sam. He was going to tell them today.

“Dean, looks like we got a werewolf a few towns over,” Sam said. So, maybe Dean’s secret would wait another day.

After breakfast, Dean and Sam climbed in the Impala, and Bobby got in his truck. The time just wasn’t right, so Dean just turned the volume up on the stereo system and sang along with the music to pass the time.

By the time the werewolf had been handled, they were all about to fall over from exhaustion. When they all got back to Bobby’s house, Sam immediately disappeared inside. Dean stumbled more slowly out of the Impala, and Cas appeared and caught Dean as he lurched toward the front door. The pair embraced for a long moment, and Dean nuzzled at Cas’s neck and chest.

“Thanks,” Dean whispered as he pulled away, just enough to press their lips together in a lazy kiss. And of course that was the moment Bobby chose to step back outside to get something from his truck.

“What is this, Dean?!” Bobby half-shouted. “I didn’t think you were queer, boy.”

Dean stood in shocked silence for a minute.

“I don’t know what this is, because the John I knew wouldn’t raise his son to be a faggot,” Bobby continued.

“Cas, let me handle this by myself.”

Cas met Dean’s eyes briefly then vanished, as he was apt to do.

“I’m sorry, Bobby, that I didn’t tell you, but I really like Cas. And this has nothing to do with my dad. I know he wouldn’t approve, but I can’t keep living my life to please him. He’s gone, and I need to live for me now. I need to do things that make me happy, and Cas does that. He makes me happy.”

Bobby had no response at first, but Dean could see the confusion and disappointment in his eyes. “I don’t understand. You’re just making life harder for yourself. People will judge you everywhere you go.” With that, he disappeared back into the house.

Dean stood in shocked silence for minute. It didn’t matter that he was a grown man, Bobby’s opinion was still important to him. Bobby was more of a father to the boys than John had ever been. It wasn’t an outright rejection, but the disappointment was just as bad. No tears fell, but Dean could feel the sting in his eyes and an ache in his chest.

“Cas, please, I need you.”

Before he had even finished choking out the words, Cas was there, holding him close. Somehow they made it to Dean’s bed and crashed. Dean was clinging to Cas’s warmth and begged him, “please don’t leave, Cas.”

“Never, Dean. I am sorry that Bobby did not respond as you would have liked, but I love you, and so does Sam. Never doubt that.”

Dean spent what was left of the night in Cas’s arms. It was the one place that had always felt like home and still did. His breath was a little shaky, but at some point it evened out and he settled into a light sleep.

When Dean woke in the morning, Cas was still there, watching over him as he slept. Dean gave him a soft smile and a peck on the lips.

“Don’t wanna get up,” Dean hummed, snuggling closer to Cas. He probably would have stayed there all day, but his stomach growled just then.

When Dean finally got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, Cas followed. Fortunately, they didn’t run into anyone as Dean fixed some bacon and eggs for his breakfast. But, as he sat down to begin eating, Bobby stepped into the kitchen then abruptly turned around when he saw Dean and Cas there. Suddenly the greasy bacon was unappetizing and sat heavy in his stomach. Cas took his hand under the table, and Dean quickly relaxed.

“You should tell Sam, Dean. I do not like hiding from your brother.”

“I don’t either, Cas, but what if he hates me?”

Dean spent the rest of the day working on cars and avoiding Bobby and Sam.

Sam noticed the tension between his brother and Bobby, and he knew that Dean was avoiding him. So, he approached Bobby first. Bobby gave a vague answer about “your brother and that angel.” In the end, he just decided to approach Dean directly.

Dean heard a knock on his door and hesitantly yelled, “enter!” Sam stepped inside and took in the scene before him. Dean was sitting next to Cas on the bed, and a laptop was propped up on their legs playing some movie Sam didn’t recognize.

“Dean, what’s been going on the last couple days?”

Cas met Dean’s eyes briefly before Dean turned back to Sam and said, “I… I’m… sleeping with Cas, Sammy. And Bobby doesn’t approve. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Hey, Cas, can I have a few minutes alone with Dean?”

“Of course, Sam.”

Rather than disappearing to who-knows-where, Cas just walked off in the direction of the library. Once he was gone, Sam turned back to Dean and said, “I can’t say I understand—hear me out, Dean. I’ve never been attracted to another man before, and Cas isn’t just a man, he’s an Angel. And I didn’t know that you were gay, or bi, or whatever. But, Dean, if you’re happy, that’s all that matters. I’m sorry Bobby doesn’t approve, but that shouldn’t stop you from being with Cas if he’s what makes you happy. It doesn’t make any difference to me. You sold your soul and went to hell for me. You’ve taken care of me my entire life, even when you shouldn’t have had to or when I didn’t think I deserved it. If you can accept me even with demon blood then I can accept you being in a relationship with Cas. It might take a little getting used to, Dean, but he’s already a part of our lives.” As Sam finished he pulled Dean into a hug. Dean didn’t respond at first, but after a minute, he hugged back, and Sam called for Cas. The brothers broke apart as Cas entered the room, and Sam pulled Cas into a quick hug before leaving.

Alone in the room once again, Dean kissed Cas passionately. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
